tudientiengdiaphuongfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Luồng:Caohuuhan/@comment-25220450-20150312140736
Tui nho ro khi minh con nho xi,Ma ban cong chuyen lam an di hoai,di huy ,giao tui tui cho mot O nguoi lam ten la O Chau.O ni que o Phuoc Dien,Hai Thanh,Hai Lang,Quang Tri. O vo o voi nha tui luc no O khong co gia dinh chong con chi ca,trong nha con co mot O nguoi lam khac ten la Con Xin,chuyen lam viec vat. Hai O ni tinh tinh khac khau nhau,hay gay lon voi nhau lam. O Chau hoi no hay bong tui,cho tui an,bu sua luc con nho xi,ke ca viec xi cho em di dai ,di ia...O Chau thi di cho ,nau an cho ca nha,O la nguoi goc que,nen nau toan mon Hue cua nha que,nhu ca the kho,tom rim,ca nuc cham mam nem,O Chau biet lam nuoc mam bang ca nuc,hau ha san soc cho Ba Noi cua tui,O tuy hoi tho lo ,cuc can mot chut ma la nguoi truc tinh,co chi noi nay,Trong nha co con meo tam the va con meo luoc hay an chung ca mu ,do an cua O khi di cho ve,O gian lam,bat duoc con meo mo ma an chung thi cu rua ma cam cai mo meo cha ngay xuong cho be can cua nha.Hoi no,trong nha co nuoi con cho Mino rat thuong Ba tui,sang tinh mo mo han cung vo trong giuong nam cua Ba tui ma danh thuc Ong day ca,co la han bi ngua rang,can hu cai TV rat quy cua nha hoi no,hieu Sanyo 23 inches,O Chau noi gian,cam cay chui quet san quat han mot cai manh lam ngang lung tuong chet roi,hihihi,O Chau con bay cho tui tui kiem them tien cho cho ca nha bang cach lam xi-ro mit,xoai,ban cho cac quan nho gan nha va cho may dua con nit hang xom,Tat ca moi khi gia dinh gap chien tranh hoan nan,benh tat ngat ngheo,O deu di theo giup do,Ma tui nuoi nhieu nguoi lam lam,nhung chi co O Chau ni la o voi Ma lau nhut gan 30 nam,hang xom ma an hiep tui tui la O ra mat chui cho lien,hihihi...Con cho Mino va con cho Vang cua nha ben canh gay gay lon nhau,can nhau ngay mot,O Chau phai lay nuoc lanh gioi vo hai con cho no moi gian ra.Ve sau gia dinh sa sut khong con dieu kien nuoi O nua nen O phai ve la Quang Tri,tui tui buon lam ngay O ra ben xe di ve,Ma tra cong cho O may cay vang,ma O chay nuoc mat...tui dua tien O di ma cung khong biet man rang nua?...May nam sau,O vao nha lai tham tui tui,O Chau o nha que mot minh buon lam,tui dat O ra ngoai cho mua dum cho O cai radio cassette de O nghe cai luong cho vui...Dem hom truoc khi di ve,hinh nhu O quyen luyen ra rang do,nen lan ra benh,sot li bi,tui thuong O cho O uong thuoc va an chao cho den khi O lanh roi di ra ngoai lang,Nho O ,thuong O,thinh thoang tui xin tien Ma gui ra cho O ,lau lau nghe tieng O noi trong dien thoai,O co chup hinh va gui cho tui mot cai de lam ky niem,tui con giu cai hinh ni,May nam sau O mat,Ma tui truoc khi no,hinh nhu co linh tinh ra rang do nen ba dan tui gui cho O mot so tien lon vai trieu.Thi ra la lan cuoi cung O Chau vao tham,O co noi voi Ma tui la khi O chet,Ma tui nho cho O cai Ao Liem va mot cai Quan Tai...Tui thuong O lam,hinh anh va ky niem ve O Chau luon nam trong tui... Bai hat ru em: Ru em ,em thet cho mui... chinh la lan dau tien tui nghe trong doi tu giong hat ru cua O ni...Thuong O.... caohuuhan2015